The Invisible Friend
by Ocytavia
Summary: Sonea's life after the last book. Life for Sonea still goes on after the horrible events if the last book, and has a beautiful child. But the child has a lonely life at the Guild. Still, he finds a friend in a strange, invisible man... ONESHOT


"I never stopped loving you, Sonea."

Sonea turned away, trying to pretend that she hadn't heard, and busied herself with stacking the shelves.

For once, the small hospital in the slums was almost empty. There were a few people who were still being treated, but it hadn't been a busy day. Still, Sonea was tired. She had been pregnant for 9 months now, and her baby was due soon.

Everyone told her she should slow down and save her energy, but she retorted that the best place to be before having a baby is in a hospital. In reality, she didn't like the thought of being back at the Guild, alone with her thoughts. Because she only ever thought of one thing.

_Akkarin has only been dead for nine months,_ Sonea though. _Yet it feels like he's been gone for so much longer. _She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She wiped them quickly, so Dorrien wouldn't see.

Dorrien. He was another problem. Sonea knew he still had feeling for her, and she still cared for him too, but not in the same way. Most of the time, he was at his home and caring for his own village, but visited the Guild and Rothen a few times a year. His help was appreciated at the small hospital and Sonea usually enjoyed his friendly visits.

But the way he looked at her often made situations awkward between them. Sonea knew that she couldn't return Dorrien's love, but she didn't think he understood that. Maybe, because Akkarin was now gone, he thought he might get another chance with her. She sighed.

Aunt Jonna had mentioned this many times before. She also said that it was good for a child to grow up in a family environment. She told Sonea she should probably think of marrying, and often suggested Dorrien as a possibility. But although Sonea agreed that it would be best if the child grew up with a mother and a father, she didn't want her baby to grow up with any father other than Akkarin, but that wasn't possible.

"I love you, Sonea," Dorrien said again. He moved closer to her. She could feel his breath on her neck. "I know you don't feel the same right now, but we could have a good life together. You, me," his hands crept around Sonea's round stomach, "and the child."

Suddenly, Sonea felt a sharp pain course through her stomach. She doubled over in pain, and probably would have collapsed if Dorrien had not been holding her. He immediately picked her up and carried her over to the bed-like examining table.

Both of them knew what was happening, but Sonea never imagined it would be so painful. Dorrien placed a hand on her lower stomach, and the pain eased slightly. All of a sudden, she felt horribly embarrassed. She didn't want Dorrien to be the Healer that delivered her baby. Their relationship was awkward enough as it was.

Dorrien moved around to her feet and began to fold up her black robes. Sonea quickly reached to pull them back down, but Dorrien caught her hand. "Don't be foolish, Sonea," he said. "I've delivered many children before. You needn't be embarrassed. Just relax."

Sonea let her hands fall to her side and tried to relax. She tried not to think about what was happening, but that was almost impossible. Another wave of pain coursed through her, making her concentrate on easing her pain.

Seconds passed into minutes, and Sonea lost track of the time. She didn't know if it had been hours, or even days, or only just a few minutes. It felt like eternity as the pain grew worse. It took almost all of her energy to keep healing the pain. Finally, in one swift movement, the baby was out and the pain dulled.

Dorrien worked fast to clean off the child, but Sonea was to relieved to notice anything until Dorrien placed the tiny person wrapped in a green blanket into her arms.

"It's a boy," Dorrien said quietly.

Sonea smiled down at the little child. She marvelled at the tiny fingernails on the small finger. She stroked the small chubby hands lovingly. The dark hair was plastered to the child's head. The small eyes were still shut tightly. He was beautiful.

_Akkarin_ she thought. And then whispered, "Akkarin."

The boy's eyes fluttered open as he saw the world for the first time, and saw his mother for the first time.

"Hello Akkarin."

***

Sonea watched through the window as the small boy pretended to create a fire using magic. She sighed, knowing that she could never protect him from the magical world. He had already been tested for magic, and found to be very strong. It would not be unlikely for his own powers to develop on their own like Sonea's had.

She suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her away from the window. She smiled as Dorrien kissed her neck. She still loved Akkarin, and always would, but she also cared for Dorrien. He was someone who had been there for her through the tough times of her pregnancy and helped to raise the little Akkarin. They were happy in each others company. Now Sonea was pregnant again, and Dorrien couldn't be more excited.

"If it's a girl," he whispered into her ear, "can we call it Sonea?"

"If it's a girl," Sonea replied with a laugh, "We're calling it Jonna."

"And if it's a boy?" Dorrien kissed her neck again

Just at the moment, the door slammed open as Akkarin wandered in. He was talking very loudly to himself. Sonea disentangled herself from Dorrien's arms to see what was going on.

"That's not fair!" Akkarin shouted. Sonea was surprised to see her son talking to nothing but air.

"But I want to be a black magician, just like mum!" Silence followed this remark, as if he was listening for an answer.

"Akkarin?" Sonea asked warily. Akkarin almost jumped in fright.

"Mum!"

"Who are you talking to?" Sonea asked slowly.

"My friend." Akkarin said it as if it was obvious. Sonea had been told that Akkarin might make imaginary friends at this age, as there were no children his own age at the university. Sonea decided the best thing would be to play along.

"What's your friends name?" She asked.

"Dad," he replied, in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Sonea was shocked by this response. Akkarin suddenly spotted something beyond Sonea. "Dorrien!" He cried, racing towards the Healer.  
Sonea sighed. Her questions about Akkarin's mysterious friend would have to wait. Right now, she had more important things to tend to. But first, she would take a short nap…


End file.
